Reborn
by petrine98
Summary: hey! uhm this is a story i have posted before, but now have changed a little to make it easier to read. this is a story were you follow Fem/naruto/naruko/Tsunami as she is reborn in the katekyo hitman reborn world to take the place of Tsuna, and become the tenth vongola boss
1. Chapter 1

I don't exactly remember what happened. I remember fighting in the war alongside Kurama. I remember winning, and I remember dying in the process.

I died a sad however happy death. I was sad because I never got to become Hokage, I was sad because I never got to see my precious people again.

However, I was happy because everyone was alive,and was safe. I was happy that I got to see my papa one last time before I died. When I died, I died with no regrets. Sure I never got to become Hokage, and sure I never got have the big family I always wanted, but that was okay.

I knew my sweet little brother Konohamaru would protect the village for me, I knew he would make me proud, although I was already very proud of him, and always would be.

However, two of my biggest dreams came true. The dream of acknowledge, and the dream of having a family. Sure, I never got to be a mother myself, but I had many friends to call family.

I even got Sasuke back to the village before I left tebane! Overall, I was okay with dying.

I may only have lived in seventeen years of time, but I lived my life as I wanted, and with no regrets. Therefore, when the time came, I welcomed it. It is funny hehe, I don't know why but I always thought it would be like going to sleep, just where you would never wake up again. Moreover, I was half-right. **_it_** **_was_** like falling asleep, no pain no thoughts, just darkness. So imagine my surprise when I woke up! I didn't know what was happening! It was all so confusing tebane!

Midst in my small panic attack, a door opened into the room I was in, and in came a woman in a white outfit, and nurse cap on the head. I would have face palmed if I could. I was in the hospital of course! Some kunoichi I am, panicking in the midst of unknown territory! But hey, at least I had an excuse! I mean I thought I was dead. And Then I wake up to find out I wasn't!

Anyway, the nurse came over two me, and lifted me up, I was confused. Either I had shrunk or this womanwas a freaking giant. So I came to the conclusion that must had have shrunk. I tried to ask the woman what was going on, but when I opened my mouth to form words, I found I couldn't. Instead, only small baby noises found its way out of my mouth. When the nurse head me she looked down at me and cooed at me, I wanted to smack her so bad for talking to me like I was a child. I was seventeen damn it dattebane!

Right then I wanted to face palm again. Why hadn't I thought about before know? And I prided myself in being almost as smart as Shika! It was obvious now. I was a baby, and a newborn to boot. We finely, as in the nurse and I, came to a stop. I looked to the side to come face to face with yet another door. When the nurse opened, the door and when we came in we were met with the sight of a blond man, and a brunette woman.

When the pair saw us they lighted up. The woman immediately stretched out her arms towards nurse dutifully gave me over to the woman. So that must be my new parents. then that must mean that I had been reborn. And in another world too. This was so exciting tebane! I looked up at my new mothers face and smiled with a happy baby giggle. When she saw she began almost screaming words of how Kawaii and beautiful I was. That's when the man, my new father I suppose took me from my mother.

He looked down upon me with a warm smile and a bright light in his cerulean blue eyes as he spoke "welcome to the world Tsunami, my name is Iemitsu Sawada and im your new papa"

then the woman from before spoke "oh oh! And im your new mama Nana Sawada! Not long after that, they took me home to my new home. Then it was time for feeding and then it was time for bed, for me at least. Even though I was seventeen in my mind, I was still only a couple hours old in body form.

**Four years later. **

I was now tree years old, and it was my fourth birthday today. I was a happy child, with loving parents, and today was all about me. We would get guests later, and cake and gifts tebane! Yes I know I was almost an adult in mind, but hey! I never had this kind of birthdays in my old life! A little later, my father came home; he told me when he left that he was to get an important guest in the airport. When he came home, I ran up to him with a happy cry of "welcome home papa tebane! Yes, I hade that speech tick even in my second life tebane!

He took me in his open arms and swung me around. Then he suddenly stopped and turned to the door. At the door stood and old man. Because of my konoichi instincts, the first thing I did was analyzing him. He must have noticed because his eyes turned to slits and he too began to analyze me.

He was old yes, but he was strong, and skillful if his body movement had anything to say. Trough when I looked in his eyes I saw a great and kind leader. I could also see pain, which must be because of the sins he must have had to commit for his people.

He was a man I decided to respect.

I looked into his eyes and gave him a warm and welcoming smile. He too smiled back. My papa looked confused between us, and then introduced the old man "Ahh sweetheart this is Timoteo, his my boss at work"

if this is my father's boss, then I have a hunch that's his not working with what he is saying he is working with.

I looked at the old man again and bowed my head in a respectful greeting "thank you for coming ojiji-sama, my name is Tsunami" I spoke in a in a cheerful tone with a glint in the eye. He must have seen the glint because even though he laughed he had a suspicious look in his eyes.

I then looked up at my father hinting that I wanted down. He laughed a little and sat me down.

"Tsu-chaaaan! I heard my mom call. "Coming mama! Called back. I ran out in the kitchen to mama to find her with a big square box. "Honey I have a gift for you" she told me in an excited tone. "But Mama I trough I was to wait for the other guests to come first? I asked confused. "Yes yes Tsu-chan, but this is special," she told me. I trough a little about it then decided to just go with it. She gave me the box and I opened it to find a white dress. I took I up from the box and folded it out to get a better look at it.

It was sooooo pretty! It was a white sleeveless knee length dress with deep red, dark purple and dark blue flowers starting by the bottom hem up the left side stopping by the shoulder. I loved it! Although I wasn't so much to girly things, I really liked this.

I looked up at my mama "thank you mama tebane! I loooove it! She squealed and hugged me."Oh honey its nothing! Now go put it on! And then I will do your hair! Then she urged me towards the stairs so I could go change into the dress. I giggled "Hai Hai mama"

then I ran up to my room and changed into the dress, I grabbed my brush and my box with hair pins, and began to make my way down the hall towards the stairs. When I was almost by the stairs, I heard some voices from my papas study, and as the curious creature I am I decided to creep closer to see if I could hear what they was talking about. Even thoughI couldn't mask my presence yet, I was still plenty stealthy for something like this. So here, I was looking through the small opening by the door while listening to what my papa and old man Timoteo was talking about. "Have you been training her early Iemitsu? Jiji asked papa"

no not at all, and I wasn't planning on it before her teens! Papa exclaimed "then how is it this possible? Jiji asked, "Everything about that child creams trained and skilled! And I don't just mean the way she moves. when she saw me, the first thing she did was analyzing me. I don't know what she saw, but it seems like she deemed me trustworthy" ahh so they are talking about me huh then I heard papa answer, "I know! I began to see the sign's when she was about two years old;

do you think it can have something to do with the flames? Flames? What flames? I thought. "no I don't think so, even though her flames is almost impossibly strong, it shouldn't give that kind of effect. Through this just makes her even more of a perfect heir of the Vongola" what? Flames? Vongola? What is all of this? My papa sighed, "You know I don't want to involve my family in the mafia if I can do something about it" sooo…im an heir to the mafia?

That sounds so cool tebane! And I was right about my father! No way would he work like something like a road worker! Jiji was about to answer when mama called for me. I got so surprised that I shouted aloud and fell through the door and onto my ass on the floor. Shit tebane! I looked up at them and laughed nervously "uhm hi papa" I rubbed the back of my head out of a nervous habit I was told I had gotten from my first papa.

Papa looked at me seriously "how much did you hear Tsunami? He asked me. I didn't know what to say, so I decided to just go with the truth. "Uhm I kind of heard all of it hehe" I was sweating buckets now. Then jiji laughed. "See what I mean Iemitsu? That means she have been standing outside the door for at least twenty minutes, and would have continue to do so if it wasn't for Nana-sans call, it really says something that neither of us detected her" he told my papa. Twenty minutes? Really? It didn't feel that long.

Papa then looked at me seriously "we will be talking about this later Tsunami, and it's important that you don't tell your mother all of this okay" my papa told me sternly.

I looked down ashamed "Hai papa, gomen papa" then he lifted me up and looked me in the eye "while I do not find it fine to listening in on other people, I will let it pass today, so don't feel down okay? He told me with a smile. I hugged him with a big smile "Hai tebane Papa! Then Jiji laughed.

"Tsu-chan hurry and come down if you want me to make your hair for you! My mama suddenly yelled. Then I rubbed the back of my head again "ups I forgot hehe" then we all laughed again. "Come on let's get down before Nana gets mad" jiji told us while picking up my forgotten brush and hairpins up from the floor, making both papa and I pull a face again. Mama was a monster when mad, even as little of the time she was mad, it was still something to be feared. Then we presided to go down to join my mother.

When we came down papa sat me down and I ran up to my mama, she then presided to make my hair by taking a portion of my bright blond hair and making it a ponytail, it was really cute with slide curl my hair had by nature. my mom gushed a little about it before going back to the kitchen. Then we heard the doorbell ringing and I hurried over to the door to answer it. It was the rest of today's guests, who consisted of some of my mama's relatives. I greeted them all with warm smiles and polite halloes. Before going back to my papa. a little later it was time for my birthday cake, and gifts, after that I went outside to play with the kids.

There was two older boys of eight and ten respectively then there was a boy and a girl both about my age, maybe a little older. It was all going fine and we had fun until one of the boys, the one who was eight I think was trying to play cool by climbing high up in one of the trees in the garden.

He was just too stupid, got too high up, and couldn't come down again, not only that, he had crawled too far out a thin branch. So now, I was stuck with a scared brat in a tree and three other panicked brats, so I got into what people in my last live called Hokage mode.

"You three! Go get an adult while I climb up and try to get him down" I ordered. They were so surprised by my commanding tone that they just turned tail and did as I told them, by now i had begun climbing up the three to get the brat, when I was by the boys branch I began trying to talk him into coming over to me, it began working, and he tried to get over to me, but it was too much for the poor branch and it snapped. I didn't need to think, my body just did it. I jumped to get to him in time. when I got him, I moved myself under him so he was on my back, then I got us in the right position so we could land in a feline like crouch without breaking anything.

When we landed, adults surrounded us asking us if we were okay, then the crying but relived brat was lifted off my back. papa and mama came running over checking me for injuries, when they found non, they sighed in relief and brought me up in a big hug. Then mama left me with papa to go over and check on the boy. Papa looked at me seriously. "How and when did you learn to do that? He asked me.

I looked at him sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head "I didn't learn it Papa, I just did it tebane," I told him. He looked at me skeptically "Just tell me sweetheart, I won't get mad" he kept trying to get me to tell him with me giving him the same answer repeatedly. I got enough "Enough! What I did was something I did because I could! If there's anything to tell, then I will tell you later tebane! He looked at me stunned; he was surprised that I could say something with that much authority.

"Fine sweetie, but you will tell me later" I just shrugged. We will see I thought.

By the time the adults were sure everyone was okay, it was time for them to go home. It had been a tiring day, and I was on my way to bed when my papa came in to me in my room. He sat down beside me on my bed " hey sweetie, I know you are tired so we will have our talk tomorrow" I looked at him with tiered eyes " okay papa good night" then he kissed me on my forehead and wished me good night too.

**Next day. **

I was on my way down for breakfast when I met jiji on my way. "Morning jiji" I told him while rubbing my eyes cutely. He looked at me with a chuckle "good morning to you too Tsunami" then I gave him the typical sign for a toddler when they wanted up, with outstretched arms in his direction. He gave a chuckle and lifted me up in his arms. When we came down to the table papa was already there sitting in his seat drinking coffee and reading the morning paper "morning papa! I told him while jiji placed me down in my seat. He looked up with a smile "morning my little Tsu-chan"

not long after mama came in with the breakfast. "Morning Tsu-chan! She said in a happy voice with a smile.

We all ate breakfast in a cozy atmosphere, and after mama had taken out the plates, she told us that she at some shopping to do, and that she would be back by lunch. "Be good for papa Tsu-chan! She chimed at me. "Hai mama tebane! I said with a peace sign and a big smile. A couple minutes later, we heard the door close.

The papa turned to me. "Honey this is the perfect time to have the talk we talked about yesterday" he told me leading me over to the couch, I just nodded. When we were all seated on couch he turned to me. "Honey I don't know how much of this you will understa- I interrupted him. "papa as you can see and as you saw yesterday im not the normal four year old" he looked at me defeated and signed, while jiji just chuckled " fine then Tsunami" jiji began " then let's be blunt" he told me " I am the nineth boss of the Italian mafia famiglia Vongola" I looked at him with big blue eyes. "Do you know what the mafia is Tsunami? Jiji asked me. I nodded my head without saying a word. "You see Tsunami the Vongola family is one of the most powerful mafia famiglias there is in this world right now, and right now your are the heir with the biggest chances of becoming the tenth Vongola Boss" he told me.

I looked at him surprised, then I closed my eyes for a second while crossing my legs, and placing my hands in my lap. I looked him directly in the eyes. He was telling the truth, his body posture said it all and his eyes confirmed it too. I sighed and asked "And the flames? I can take a guess and say it have something to say with the position of the title of boss? Papa and jiji nodded. It was papa there answered, "You see Tsunami there are mainly six flames, they are called the storm flame, the rain flame, the lightning flame, the cloud flame, the mist flame and last but not least the sky flame, you my dear as a descendant of the Vongola Primo aka. The first Vongola boss, possess the sky flame"

he paused a second before going on with the conversation. "You see flames are… let's say ranked by its purity and the sky flame is the purest flame there is" jiji took on the conversation from were papa left it "And your flames Tsunami, is the most powerful flame I have seen in all of my life" not to talk about what I saw about you yesterday, the authority, the strength and the skill I saw, is truly something befitting of the boss of the Vongola" he told me.

I looked at him with serious eyes, "but im not the only heir am I? I asked. Jiji shakes his head "I have three sons, but if I don't see them as fitting heirs, it will fall on you" I took a deep breath "So there is a big possibility that I would become the boss then? I half asked half stated. He just nodded with a smirk and a glint in his eyes.

I shuddered, something told me that he had plans for me, and that I wouldn't entirely like them. Then papa cleared his throat, both jiji and I looked at him "Now Honey, please tell me what's going on, no normal four year old have the grace, the strength or the brain capacity that you have"

I looked at him with sigh "Would you believe me if I told you this was not my first life, that I have been reborn as your daughter? I asked seriously. They look at me doubtfully. I sighed again. Then presided to tell them of my previous life. About my life as a konoichi, about missions and the like, about how I died, and how I woke up on the hospital very confused. When I was don with my story, they both looked at me solemnly.

Then papa spoke up "Tsunami am I still your father then? I looked up in chock and my eyes began watering "Of course papa tebane! I don't love you less or any deferent than before just because you're not my first father!

As I told you before I was an Orphan before, my parents were dead while I was growing up and I only met them shortly before I died tebane! I was full out crying now

"you and mama are the only parents I have really known! I was stomping my foot like the four year old I was supposed to be now "Don't you ever doubt that I love you both with all my heart tebane!

Then he engulfed me in a hug whispering, "I'm sorry Tsu-chan, I'm so sorry, we love you too, and you will always be our daughter" he then looked at me smiling while crying too.

Then jiji ruined the moment by clearing his throat. We both looked at him a little miffed. "What tebane! I almost growled. To hell with the fact, that he was the all-powerful boss of Vongola. He just chuckled "Does this mean that you accept the title of heir to the Vongola? He asked. I became fired up "Hai! I stated in a powerful voice" I would begin training as soon as possible tebane!

**Authors note:**

**Hi! THAT was one long chapter! I hope you liked it tebane! Hehe. Please review and all that shiz! XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**3 years later. **

Papa left last week. He told me hat to go back to Italy to work, and that he didn't know when or how often he would be home. Though he gave a new phone and pc so that I could chat with him when I wanted to.

I officially began my training a week after my fourth birthday. I found out that I still have chakra and that I'm still the jinjuriki of Kurama. I'm so glad that he is here with me! Tebane! A little after my fifth birthday I started school too! Tebane. I was so excited! Right until papa told me couldn't be myself, and I should ley low.

So that basically meant that I had to become the dope again… trough this time I decided that I wouldn't be loud this time, I didn't need the attention when I had all the attention I wanted at home. So I only did what I had to do to pass and nothing more.

Now I wake up with the sun every day and train,then when im don with school I go home and train outside till it's time for dinner, then I make my homework and go to bed. That's how it has been since I started school. Right now I'm at least up to high genin to mid chunin standards because I this time know how to train.

I also have much better chakra control this time since it's mostly mental. I started with fuinjustsu training when I turned six, and I'm now at intimidate level. I also finished training with the rasengan, and have now begun with wind manipulation, I'm still currently at the first step, but im almost don! Tebane! I also managed to summon the toads again. At first I didn't know if it was possible since I was in another world and all that, but I through that when it was possible to have Chakra, then why not also summoning the toads? And I was right! Tebane!

Anyway, we decided that we would wait with the sage training for a couple years, because of the danger of my body overloading when so young and small. I also got papa to send me a katana, and some custom made kunai, shuriken, senbon and some of my first father's special kunai so that I could begin my hirashin training. So now, I have begun my ken, Tai, gen, med and fuinjustsu training, and it's going splendid! Tebane! I am also training a lot with Kurama! Tebane! Papa also said that if I was chosen as the next boss then he would send me a tutor in my teenage years, to help me with my flame and all that.

I then asked of him that he didn't tell the tutor that I wasn't really a dope, and when he asked me why, I just laughed evilly, muhahahaha! Tebane! I was on the phone with him at that time, so when I laughed, I heard someone in the background joining me in my evil moment hehehe. It was probably jiji tebane.

Anyhow he agreed and that was that hehehe. Later I also got him to send me all kind of guns and the like, I mean, you always got to be prepared right? tebane! In school everyone had begun to call me dame-Tsuna. It didn't really bother me, I was used to it in my previous life, and had been called worse. I didn't have any friends, but that was okay, I knew they would come with time.

**Six years later. **

I was on my way home from school when my papa called me,

"mochi mochi" I said as I took the phone. "Hey Tsu-can its papa! Papa answered "Yo papa! Tebane! I said in a cheerful tone "what's up? I asked. "Well Tsu-chan you have been chosen to be the next boss sweetheart and I'm sending a tutor, he should be there today" I told me. I smiled big "eeh!? Really? I asked papa. He chuckled a little and answered "Hai Hai Tsu-chan" I laughed "Hell yeah losers! Tebane! I fist bumped the air. "language Tsunami! I hear my papa scold.

Now I rubbed the back of my head "hehehe gomen papa" I told him meekly. He just sighed. "Anyway he may not be what you expect, so be prepared" he told me. I just laughed, "Hallo papa, I'm a konoichi, I'm always prepared! Tebane! He laughed again "Yeah yeah sweetheart, I go to go now, so say hi to your mama for me will you? Hehehe "Okay talk to you later papa. Then I stuck my phone back in my bag, and began to run home.

when I reached home I hurried up to my room to change. So I took a quick bath and changed into a dark red tank top, a pair of Adidas training short shorts and a dark gray customized long-sleeved short hoodie, with my catch phrase dattebane on it in dark crimson, then I made my hair in a high ponytail with my bangs loose.

I had just made my way down the stairs when my mama shouted for me.

"I'm coming mama! I called back then presided to make my way into the kitchen were my mama was "What's up mama? I asked her "See see Tsu-chan, I found this flyer about a home tutor in the mail, and I thought it was such a good deal that I gave him a call as soon as I could! She exclaimed exited. Huh, I thought, and read the piece paper my mom gave me. On it stood: **I will raise your child to become the future leader of his/her generation. I am young and good-looking, and all I need is a place to stay and tree daily meals.**

Under that, there was a phone number. I looked at my mama with a sweat drop. That totally sounded like a scam. Through I would wait and see, if I was lucky, this was the tutor my papa send me. I then asked my mom,

"Then mama did he say when he would come? My mama didn't have the chance to answer "Ciaossu" I looked down. HUH!? A baby!? In a suit? Well papa did tell me he wouldn't be something expected. I got on one knee trough still ready to move at the slightest movement from the toddler. "Yo! Tebane, I'm Tsunami, and you must be my new tutor?" I said with a wave and a slight smile.

**Reborn's pov: **

"Ciaossu" I said in greeting, the young blonde immediately looked at me with a calculating look, then she got down on one knee, trough tense as trough she expected an attack at any moment "Yo! Tebane, I'm Tsunami, and you must be my new tutor? She asked me with a slight smile and a wave. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Tebane? I asked her, "Hehehe it's kind of a verbal tick I have had since as long as I can remember," she said slightly embarrassed while rubbing the back of her head.

I cleared my throat "Yes, my name is Reborn and I'm your new tutor" I told her. She nodded her head "then if you would come with me to my room, so we discus my tutor program" she said smiling. On our way up the stairs and down the hallway I kept myself behind her, I wanted to analyze her without her knowing. Through something told me, she did anyway.

This was **_not_** the dame I thought I was going to teach. Everything about her screamed fighter and prepared. From the way, she was walking without a sound, and with no unneeded movement, to the way she held herself, with head held high and square shoulders. She reminded me a little of a feline in movement, if not a little about a fox in her seemly mischievous ways of being.

she then stopped outside a door. This must be her room I thought.

**End of Reborn's pov. **

I stopped outside my door, and turned to reborn to see him analyzing my intensely.

I lifted an eyebrow, "uhm if your finished starring, then this is my room" i then opened the door

"Welcome to my humble abode" I said jokingly. He just nodded walking into my room. I sighed following him in. we then sat down by the table in the middle of the room. I looked at him, waiting for him to say something. "Sooo… I said in question. Then he began talking, "I'm Reborn, best hitman in the world, and I have been requested to tutor you to be the best Vongola mafia boss you can be" he looked at me, waiting for a response. I looked at him with a slight raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk, "Okay tebane, when do we start? I asked cheerfully.

He looked at me as if I had grown a second head "So you believe me just like" he snapped his fingers "that? He asked me. I closed my eyes and nodded sagely "Well yeah, I have known about this for about 9 years now tebane" I stated. He looked at me with a sweat drop "huh? He asked. Well I found out on my fourth birthday, and have been training since then tebane," I stated again. He shook his head "Why wasn't I told about this? He asked me, "Well I asked papa not to hehe tebane, I wanted a good laugh you know" I spoke with a toothed grin. He sighed,

"Well we will start tomorrow, you will wake up with the sun and then you will go run twenty kilometers," he said with an evil smirk. I smirked back " well I already do that every morning" I smirked a little more " and I run fifty kilometers, followed with two hundred hits on a three with every hand and the same with every foot" I said. He looked at me gaping. Hehe I'm so evil tebane!

"Then I go through my tai and kenjutsu katas, then I eat breakfastand go to school" I said. Hehe I knew no normal human should be able to do that tebane. He looked at me emotionless "And after school? He asked me. "Well I have something besides the sky flame tebane," I said smiling big "it's called chakra, and with it I can do all kind of things" I said. He just looked at me as if was stupid.

Then I explained everything there was about chakra and its uses. He just looked at me disbelieving, so I decided to show him something "kagebushin no jutsu! I exclaimed, and besides me, five clones popped up from smoke. He sighed, "Okay I believe you now," he told me "So you train all of this after school right? He asked me. I just nodded.

Then he smirked "it seems that Dame-Tsuna isn't so dame after all huh" he said "Yep tebane, papa told me to lay low, so I did, but now that you are here I can finely be myself tebane! she shouted exited with a fist bump to the air. He sifted an eyebrow. Then mama called us down for dinner. Huh were we really talking for so long I thought, I just shrugged. Then I turned towards Reborn "Well… do you want a lift tebane? I asked. He just jumped on top of my head "here is fine he stated. I just shrugged again and began to make my way down.

**authors note:**

**hi! thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it! please review! **

**anyway see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

i woke up with the sun as usual and got up to take my morning bath. after that i looked at my clock. 5:30 huh? i struggled.

i took on some lose sweat pants and tight-fitting T-shirt with the band evanescence on it

and made my way out of the house to do my morning run. after the refreshing morning run i got back to

the house to take one more bath to wash all the sweat of before school. didn't want to smell on the first

official day as the real me. i looked at the clock for the second time of the day. seems like my morning run only took me an hour and a half today,

that's a new record tebane! after my bath i got out a new more fitting school uniform, my old uniform was about two sises too big to hide my early blooming body.

when i was don, it was about quarter past seven and my mama should be awake now making breakfast.

i looked over at my bed expecting to see reborn, but what i saw was an empty bed.

huh? i thought, then i shrugged, his probably down stairs drinking coffee or something.

then i i heard my mama calling me down for breakfast.

when i came down, reborn just as i thought was sitting at the dinning table drinking coffee. "good morning Reborn tebane!

i told him. he looked at me with a lifted eyebrow, as if saying weirdo, " good morning dame-Tsuna" he said back. "Hey! i thought we agreed on me not being dame yesterday tebane! i said pouting. he just kept drinking his coffee like i hadn't said a thing.

mou! what a jerk! tebane! i thought. then my mama came in with the breakfast, and soon it was time for me to go to school.

when i got up to get my bag, surprisingly so did Reborn, " huh? your coming with me to school Reborn? i asked.

"of course " he stated, "got to keep an eye on my student" he told me. i shrugged, "then do you want a lift again? i asked.

he just nodded jumping on top of my head like yesterday. then i proceeded to take my back and make my way to school.

on my way to school i saw this silver haired boy with our school uniform on going the wrong way.

when he came close enough, i stopped him, " excuse me? are you perhaps lost? i asked him. he looked at me with a glare.

huh what did i do wrong i thought. "no, why would you think that stupid woman? i released some killer intent **(i will refer to killer intent as ki from now on)** an replied with at sugar-sweet smile. " huh? oh its just that your wearing nami-chuu's uniform, and your obliviously going the wrong way, stupid old man" i told him in a honey-sweet tone, referring to his not so normal hair color.

i could see him trying and failing at holding in a shiver from my ki. he growled, and bumped his shoulder into mine.

i narrowed my eyes. hey Kurama? i asked hoping to get an answer. **"what brat? **he grumbled, " hey could you perhaps lend me a little of your ki? i asked, **" hehe what fool made you mad this time brat? **he asked me. a new student in nami-chuu, i called me stupid woman! tebane, fucking mother fucker. **"hehe yeah yeah, its all yours" **

then i looked at the old man/boy with a cold glare releasing some of the demonic ki, letting my eyes go from there normal azure blue to a blood red. hehe he almost peed his pants. then i turned around with a "hn" and began making my way to school again. thanks Kurama, i thanked the biiju with gratitude. he just laughed.

then Reborn happened to clear his throat to get my attention. " i must say that was some impressing ki, but if you don't run now you will be late for school" he told me in a deadpan tone. eeeeeh!? i immediately began running at my top speed. which is vary vary fast. i looked at my watch. eeeh!? oh no tebane! im gonna be late, i saw the gate just as it was closing, and being the super awesome konoichi i am i jumped the gate with an somersault, landing perfectly on the other side of the gate in a crouch.

"Herbivore, for jumping the gate and cursing disorder in namimori middel i will bite you to death" i turned around looking at namimori's one and only Hibari kyoya. i smiled at him " yo Hibari! tebane i said with a two fingered salute. he lifted a eyebrow, "Tebane? he mumbled, then he glared at me, winged at me. i was prepered and when he came at me with his ton-fa i glided trough his guard and retorted with an strong upper-cut right to his jaw. he was send flying a couple meters back. he got back up after a couple seconds. a crowd had gathered, all whispering about how i was able to send the prefect flying so easily, about who i was. huh? who i was? oh yeah i used to wear big glasses, hat and an too big uniform, so of course they couldn't recognize me. i thought.

then i was brought back from my thoughts by Hibari coming flying at me again. i just jumped over him, turned and gave him a strong kick to the back sending him into the wall of the school a little over twenty meters away.

he couldn't get back up. he looked at me astonished and asked " who are you omnivore? i looked at him and with a piece sign and a sly smile " me? im just good old dame-Tsuna tebane" "**EEEEEEEEH!?**" i then heard from everyone " that cant be dame-Tsuna!" and "shes so hot! can that really be dame-Tsuna?! i sighed. then Reborn spoke from besides me. huh? i forgot he was here, he must have jumped of while i was fighting, i thought shrugging. " Tsuna, your almost 15 minutes late"

"oh no! i yelled while rushing to my classroom. when i came in i bowed to the teacher, " im sorry im late sensei tebane! he looked at me not recognizing me. "uhm sensei it me, Sawada Tsunami" i said with a sweat drop. it almost looked like a light bulb had lighted on top of his head, then his face turned sour again, "hmp, your excused for today, but don't let it happen again, now go take your seat" i told me in hes usual shrill voice. i bowed again, "thank you sensei! then i got to my seat and heard the others whisper, "OMG! is that dame-Tsuna? "is that really that loser? shes so hot! and, do you think i have a chance with her? then i heard the disgusting voice of Mochida, " no shes mine! ew ew ew ew ew i thought, no way in fucking hell! tebane. then i began zoning of while talking to kurama. " hehe did you see the face of Hibari when i smashed him into the wall hahahahah tebane! it was great! **HAHAHAHA yes kit, and the faces of the crowd! it was priceless! HAHAHA" **then i was bought out of my thought out of my mind by the sensei. he looked at me with an evil look on his face. " since you didn't follow the lecture that must mean you already know what we are leaning" he said. i looked at him in boredom, " as a matter of fact, yes, yes i do" i stated in a bored tone of voice. he looked at me seething. "then please come up to the blackboard and do the question for us will you" i told me. i sighed and looked at the question, that was no middle school math problem, that was at least college level. that fucktard tebane! then i made my way up to the blackboard and to the chalk, then i looked trough the question, finding the best possible way to do it.

when i was done writing i turned to sensei with a blinding smile, " there you go sensei" i said in an all to happy voice.

he looked at the answer i had come up with with still widening eyes, " impossible" he mumbled. i smirked a little. hehehe i thought, while hearing the booming laughter of my partner in the back of my mind. then my expression turned in to one of fake concern, " sensei are you okay? i asked in a fake worried tone " is my answer wrong? i asked then in a just as fake nervous tone. hen then shook himself out of his stupor and looked at me with disbelieving eyes. " the answer is right Sawada-san" he said almost so low i couldn't hear it. " oh thats a relief tebane" i said with a big, if not a little mocking, happy smile. then the bell rung for lunch, and i made my way out of class.

i was just about to turn down the hall when something, or rather someone stopped me. can you guess who? if you guessed Mochida, then you were perfectly right. i turned to him with a sigh," what is it Mochida-san? i asked polite while i was puking on the inside. " he gave me a cocky, suppose to be flirting, though i thought it was absolutely disgusting, smile.

"such a hotty like you should go out with at hotty like me" he told me flirting. i looked at hi for a second before breaking out in laughter. " yo-you? hahaha! why should i go out with such a disgusting piece of shit like you?! tebane, you must be joking! i laughed while walking down the hall. behind me people could see a beet red and seething Mochida.

i was talking with Kurama again, when i sensed danger coming right at the back of my head. i cocked my head a little to the left, dodging the incoming kick from Reborn. i smirked at reborn whom now stood before me. hehe i could see his eyebrow switching. " yo reborn! i said in a amused tone. "dame-Tsuna! you shouldn't walk around the halls zoning out. he scolded me with an almost-scowl. ( you know, when he isn't scowling, but you know he wants to). "hey! i dodged you didn't i? tebane. i said/asked him " and to your information i wasn't zoning out, i was talking to Kurama! i told him irritated.

he looked at as if i had two heads, " Kurama? he asked me. i sighed, " you now the big ass fluff-ball i told you about in my gut? yeah thats Kurama. in the back of my head i could hear Kurama growling at being called fluff-ball.

reborn nodded, and then the bell rang. " anyway reborn, gotta go to class, so see you later" i told him, turning around and giving him a wave over my shoulder.

i was halfway back to class when i saw Mochida towering over a vary unwilling Sasagawa kyoko. i immediately walked over to them, taking Mochida's arm, and locking him in a police grip. " cant you see that she doesn't want you fucker? i whisper/asked him in his ear. then i let go of him turning to Kyoko. "are you okay Sasagawa-san? i asked her with concern. she looked at me with gratitude, " hai, thank you Sawada-chan, and please just kyoko, i really want to be friends" she told me beaming. "okay kyoko-chan tebane! then please call me Tsunami, or Tsu, anything really, just not Tsuna, im not vary fond of that name" i told her equally beaming. "okay! she chimed, then she linked our arms and we made our way back to class.

the rest of the day, was normal and all that, right until after school. i was packing my back while talking to kyoko and her friend hana, when some of Mochida's goons came over. " Sawada please come with us to the gym" i looked at them confused, the same with kyoko, " why? tebane" i asked them, " Mochida-senpai wishes to challenge you to a duel" goon number one said. Oh of course, i thought. i looked up with serious eyes, " okay then, show the way" i told them in a cold voice, then i turned to the two girls behind me, " please go home without me, i will catch up when im don pulverizing the fucker" i told them. surprisingly, or maybe not so surprising, it was hana who answered, " hell no! whe wanna see that shit head die" she told me with a smirk. i smirked back nodding. " then please show the way boys" i said to the goons.

when we arrived to the gym it looked like all om nami-chuu was there. so we where gonna have spectators. hehehehe. i got to humiliate Mochida before the whole school! tebane" i thought in a singsong kind of voice.

i walked over to standt before Mochida. " soooo, whats up Mochida? i asked. " i challenge you to a mach! he yelled for all to hear "and since your new to kendo i will let you win if you can get just one point on me before i get my three, and the prize of course is the beautiful kyoko" he yelled again. " now bring her the armor and shinai. then more of his goons came over with said things. but something was wrong, the armor was so heavy they were five bear it, and two to bear the shinai. " i dont need the armor! i yelled to them, and then a came over and to the shinai. if i wasn't wrong, it was about fifty to sixty kilos. hmp not much for me. it put on my should and walked over to Mochida. he looked at me disbelieving. " lets start the mach fucker" i called to him with a smirk, " or maybe you got cold feet" i said in a mocking tone with a hand on my hip, while pointing the shinai at him. that got him angry, and he charred blindly at me. heh loser. i side stepped the hit there was planned for my head, then turned and hit him with a good amount of strength, slamming him into the floor making a medium sicced crater. he didn't get up again.

huh? i could have swore that i didn't use that much strength, i thought, he must be weak. then i felt a stare from above, and looked up to see a wide eyed reborn. heh. i smirked, no ones fuck with my friends hehe.

**authors note:**

**HEY! i hope you liked it, because i really liked writing it! please review, it would mean a lot to me, now what you think about my story, or if any of you have suggestions, i would vary thankful.**

**anyway, see you in next chapter! bye! XD **


End file.
